


Deadly Nightshade

by blissbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Courtship, Dissociation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Soobin, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Hierarchy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissbin/pseuds/blissbin
Summary: "deadly nightshade is a highly poisonous plant. its black, shiny berries may be tempting but they are also fatal."Choi Soobin is in love with his life. The omega who belongs to a tradicional, powerful and rich pack, is graduating school with honors in a few months, has a perfect innocent flower boy image - which he treasures -  a sweet hard working alpha boyfriend that treats him in the best way possible and all material things he could wish for.But, truth be told, Choi Soobin is a liar, and none of the things listed above are enough to keep him satisfied. With a pretty face that hides ugly secrets, the omega keeps his reputation impeccable while maintaining his true hobby alive: manipulating people as if they were pieces on his chess board.The omega has build a perfect facade - a stable sand castle. But facades are bound to be ruined and sand castles to succumb under pressure. Just like secrets are meant to be discovered and masks to be taken off...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Other(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to Deadly Nightshade!
> 
> This story contains heavy topics and it's placed on abo universe. 
> 
> Please read the tags and warnings down bellow before diving in:
> 
> ⚠️ This story is settled in the ABO universe, so it contains Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics as well as Pack Hierarchy, Courting, Mpreg, Mating Cycles, etc.
> 
> ⚠️ It contains EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, so if that makes you uncomfortable please do not force yourself to read something you won't like just to complain afterwards.
> 
> ⚠️ My characters aren't perfect, they are very far from it actually. They lean towards problematic, to be honest, but that doesn't mean I condone their behavior. 
> 
> ⚠️ This is a FICTIONAL STORY, I am only borrowing familiar faces and names that I feel comfortable with to fit my fictional characters.
> 
> ⚠️ Male omegas have vaginas in this setting.
> 
> ⚠️ The story also contains cheating, manipulation, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), dissociation and a few bdsm undertones.
> 
> ⚠️ I will put other warnings when it's needed according to the content of each chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ Comments and kudos are welcome, I am always open to discussion, so if you notice something that you wish I would have tagged or warned, please write to me.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my first language, so this may contain grammar mistakes from time to time, sorry.
> 
> Now that you have been warned, enjoy your reading!

꧂

Choi Soobin loves a lot of things about his life. He loves wearing pretty and expensive clothes, being part of the most influential and powerful pack of the country, loves his flowery scent and how it makes alphas gravitate towards him, adores being doted on by his pack mates and oblivious dedicated mate to be, also boyfriend. 

Being the top student of his school, the eighteen years old omega loves his popularity, not only there, but in the whole town, known as a role model to many students and citizens for being well spoken and such a good, smart, caring, well mannered omega. He just absolutely adores his status, how the fact that he is an omega gets him treated like a fragile porcelain prince by everyone, like a precious gem, something to be taken care of and treasured because of it. 

However, there is definitely one thing that Soobin truly enjoys the most, and that is getting everything that he wants, when he wants it, the way that he wants it. And the omega doesn't mind at all whatever kind of method he has to use to make things happen. Knowing that, what he wants right now is just entering his fancy classroom, wearing a very nice suit, by the way, and that goddamn disgusting golden marriage ring that the younger despises.

Truth be told, Soobin is also a control freak. The omega views his life like a perfect structured jenga tower, that he, from time to time, needs to readjust some of the pieces without making it unstable. Mr. Kim, his tall, handsome, older, alpha teacher, happens to be one of those pieces, and he is one that needs readjustment now. 

The omega's crush on the older is not entirely a real one, per se, but Soobin doesn't care much about what is or what isn't real in his life anymore, he just needs to keep everything in place and it will be enough to at least maintain his mind focused and sane. The fact is, the urge he feels towards the Alpha, real or not, keeps on getting worse as day by day goes by, fueled by something bigger than his own desire or attraction, his need for the man, his next conquest, is driving the younger mad. 

He may be a little bit of the walls, but Soobin is not dumb, he has the power to move his piece already. He sees the way the teacher's eyes linger on his skin more than it does on others, how his nostrils open a bit wider when Soobin is near him, taking in his scent, contentment clear on his own. The omega just needs the right time, place and stimulus for the Alpha to act on his desires.

Honestly, the omega enjoys how all his targets seem to think that he is some kind of precious gem, a shy blushing mess, a virgin, an angel ready to be corrupted when in fact he isn't anything on that list, not completely at least, but that doesn't really matter - because he sure loves pretending to be, and they love falling for the act. He knows how much they get off thinking that they have control over him.

Soobin sits through Mr. Kim's class, takes his notes and talks a little with Beomgyu, one of his classmates, from time to time. He also checks his boyfriend messages, but only answers that he can't talk at the moment due to his class. When class is finally over, he waits until every other student is out of the classroom, pretends he is organizing a few notes on his table, preparing himself for the act.

Then he feels his cell phone vibrating inside his backpocket and for a moment he feels a little sick for what he is about to do. He knows it's Yeonjun who is messaging him again, that's his mate to be, his oblivious totally blinded by love boyfriend. The omega lets himself drown in his thoughts for a while, a pang of guilt almost hitting his chest, but he is soon brought back to reality when he hears Mr. Kim approaching his desk. 

"Everything alright Mr. Choi? You seem a little distressed"

Soobin takes a deep breath, focusing.

_Game on. ___

____

__

He looks up to his teacher, biting his lower lip before answering.

"Just a bit confused, but thank you for caring Mr. Kim '' the omega uses the sweetest innocent tone of voice possible to appeal for the alpha, it works.

The teacher looks around the empty classroom, spotting the closed door, his scent answers all of Soobin's doubts about his course of actions. The doubt and conflict can be seen all over the professor's face as he takes two steps closer to the omega. 

"Can I help you with that, Omega Choi?" Mr. Kim's voice sounds much deeper than before and Soobin feels all fuzzy inside, it's working.

_Of course it is. ___

____

____

Soobin looks up to his teacher, faking shock and surprise with his expression, lets his jaw fall forming a pretty 'O' with his lips for the Alpha to stare at, while he pretends to have an internal debate on what to say next, so the omega takes a while to voice it out.

"I d-don't know if- If you should" he tries hiding his face but Mr Kim kneels down on the floor, face leveled with Soobin's as he takes hold of the younger's chin gently, trying to make eye contact, their scents already mingling because of the proximity. 

"Why not?" The Alpha sounds so gentle... Soobin wants to throw up. _Asshole. ___

____

__

The student stands up, trying to move away from the man, but the older follows him right to the teacher's desk. 

"I-I shouldn't tell you these things... I shouldn't be feeling them, Alpha" 

Soobin stands right in front of the desk now. The omega's scent is the sweetest thing when he says that, his voice so trembling and full of fake innocence, he knows that's it, he even used the magic word, Alpha's are so weak.

_Soobin waits for it. ___

____

____

Mr Kim corners the omega against his desk, their bodies finally touching, _yes yes yes. ___

____

____

"And what is it that you are feeling, Omega?" The Alpha's hands are now holding Soobin by the waist, keeping him in place, the younger can smell the arousal and frustration on him.

"We can't, I can't"

"Just say it, honey, it will be okay" the hold on his waist gets stronger, so does the Alpha's scent. Soobin wants to laugh. 

_So easy. ___

____

____

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Well, it's just…" he bites his lip, pausing, "I am feeling things, because of you Mr. Kim" Soobin finally lets their eyes meet, letting angst, longing and innocence pour through his orbes. "And I h-have never felt this way for an Alpha" he lets a single tear slide down his face "I am so confused" he cries a little harder.

Mr. Kim hugs him, hands going up and down Soobin's back in what was supposed to be a comforting act.

"Shhh, please don't cry, pretty." The older man presses their foreheads together. "It's okay, we will figure things out." 

_Checkmate. ___

____

____

The young Choi wants to laugh so bad, but he needs to focus, his time is almost over.

"Will we?"

"Yes, of course honey"

"I shouldn't say this… but I really want… you are making me crazy Mr. Kim, I've never felt this way before" Soobin hides his face in between his hands "This is so insane" 

"That's alright, you know Soobin… You also have been driving me crazy lately "

The omega let's out a whine, pretending to be shocked by the information, then he looks up, letting his hands fall to the side and smiles at Mr. Kim, staring directly at the teacher's eyes. 

"Can you… Can we...?" Soobin bites his lower lip, hopes that the teacher understands the meaning of the act… Of course he does, he is desperate to get laid, to try out something new, the omega knows… can fucking smell it on him.

_Desperate. ___

____

____

Soon he feels the teacher's lips touching his and what starts with a gentle kiss, soon escalates to a needy, desperate one, he moans and whines into the kiss trying to keep up with the greedy Alpha. The omega can smell and now even feel how aroused Mr. Kim is, the outline of his cock pressing right against his abdomen, hardening with each passing second. 

As things progress, tongues moving with more intensity, hands traveling through their bodies, scents spiking with want, Soobin takes his chance, he parts away from the kiss before staring at the teacher and opening his mouth.

"Alpha… I feel so- can you?" The younger humps his professor's leg, showing him exactly what he meant "Please?" The alpha looks conflicted for a second.

"Fuck, we shouldn't, the cleaner will be here at any moment," he says, but it doesn't take more than a pleading look on the omega's eyes for him to succumb to his charms "ok baby, we need to hurry up then, can you turn around for Alpha?" Soobin complies, soon he feels his pants being undone, followed by his underwear. 

Now that he is half naked, the omega suddenly feels uncomfortable, intrusive thoughts trying to make their way through his head but he ignores them, trying to focus, he closes his eyes.

_Focus, focus. Remember why you are doing it. ___

____

____

"I am being so reckless right now, god… You are too much, Mr. Choi" 

_Dumb Alpha. One, two, three. ___

____

____

_You are okay, keep going. ___

____

____

Soobin opens his eyes, _ready. ___

____

____

"Need it, need it" the omega goes back into his acting and whines.

"Bend over for Alpha, baby"

He bends over the desk and shifting his hips when he feels a finger caressing him down there, softly. He grabs at the table for support when the finger starts shoving it’s way in and out of his pussy, gently, as if it was testing the waters. Soobin moans, needy, shifting the angle of his hips to give Mr. Kim a better angle, and he hears the teacher let out a groan behind him, two fingers fucking him now at a good pace. It doesn't last long, though.

“Fuck,” Mr. Kim growls loudly "Turn around, I want to watch you." The older asks.

Soobin does as he is told, he sits on the table, facing the teacher with a shy look on his face and opens his legs to give him free access. The older man starts thrusting his fingers again, teasing the omega's clit with his thumb. Soobin moans quietly, reaching down so he can hold his trembling thighs with his hands for support. He pulls his legs to the sides, opening himself up further for the teacher. The pressure on his clit drives him insane.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Spread yourself for me.”

Soobin tries to hide his face on the teacher's neck, but the man doesn't let him, manhandling the omega so he is laid back on the table, pretty face all red, blushy, flushed with sweat.

"I want to watch you, don't hide."

The younger gasps and moans as the fingers speed up, feels his body shaking, thighs trembling as he reinforces his grip on them, finally. He is finally losing himself to pleasure. Mind going numb over the fingers pace.

The thrusts speed up, everything becomes more and more intense, his mind is blanking, Soobin covers his mouth with one hand to prevent his moans from sounding too high. He feels a large hand gripping his waist, things slow down for a moment and he whines about it.

"No, no, no" he whines, "want more."

Mr. Kim takes hold of Soobin's knees, bringing them to his shoulders, so the omega is all spread open for him, he holds the small waist with one hand and goes for it.

The student keeps whining due to the loss of touch, but then he feels it, a warm tongue touching his clit. He lets out another gasp and the oxygen gets stuck on his throat for a moment, leaving him breathless as the Alpha rubs at Soobin's clit. The direct stimulation against the hardened nub too intense, he moans as his body shakes suddenly when a blue haired Alpha comes into his mind, Soobin welcomes the thought, so overwhelmed with the pleasure he was receiving.

_Yeonjun. ___

____

____

“You like it, baby?” Mr. Kim asks, noticing the dumb fucked out look on the omega's face.

“Y-yes,” Soobin nods, “l-like it so much” he whines.

The older keeps on thrusting his fingers, sucking and licking the omega's cunt, speeding everything up. Soobin feels the familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He is leaking so much slick, pussy clenching around the fingers, legs shaking and body spasming, he can feel his orgasm coming at the tip of his fingers. 

_Yeonjun, yeonjun, yeonjun. ___

____

____

"That's it, baby. Come for Alpha." 

With the blue haired boy in mind, pressure on his clit and the long fingers inside him speeding up, Soobin comes, body spasming with intensity. A series of ah, ah's and oh, oh's escaping through his red lips.

Mr Kim keeps thrusting the fingers in and out, fucking him though the orgasm high. Good. He is still catching his breath, guilt and satisfaction creeping in at the same time, when he sees panic finally dawning on his teacher's face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. We reek of each other now." The teacher stands up from the floor, where he was kneeling in between Soobin's legs. "Can you get dressed, Mr. Choi? I will get scent softeners and a air freshener for the classroom." 

The omega nods, omitting a smile. The teacher walks to his drawer and starts searching.

_Game over. Fuck you Mrs. Kim. ___

____

____

Soobin goes back to his desk, cleans himself with a few wet tissues that he keeps in his backpack, tidies himself up, spraying his own scent softener already to fasten the process. Mr. Kim takes care of the classroom, opening all windows and spraying it with the air freshener.

"Oh, you took care of yourself, Soobin?" He asks when he notices how tidy the omega already was "I am sorry, honey. I didn't even ask if you are ok, I just panicked" the teacher holds Soobin's hand, giving it a small gentle kiss.

"I am alright now, you made me feel so good, Alpha" the omega blushes, watching pride and satisfaction pour through his teacher's eyes "Since we took too long here, can you take me to the infirmary Mr. Kim? You can tell them that I had a panic attack and you helped me." Soobin proposes.

"That's a smart idea," the teacher smiles, scent barely there now because of the sprays "Let me carry your material for you, let's go." 

Things work out as he plans, Mr. Kim leaves him at the infirmary and informs the school about what happened at the classroom - the pretty not true version that Soobin came up with. The beta nurse helps Soobin shower to take away possible anxiety scents that the softner may be hiding. 

When the omega is finally done, he checks his phone.

_Oh no. ___

____

____

He opens his boyfriend's messages.

**Yeonjun ******

********

Soobin? What happened? I have been waiting for you for 20 minutes already.  
Have you forgotten about our lunch?

****

Are you ok, darling? 

****

Your school won't let me in, please answer.

****

I am calling your mom, I hope you are ok.

****

Oh no, the fucking guilt feeling wants to creep into his chest so bad right now, but the omega ignores it and presses the call button. Yeonjun answers fast, like always.

****

"Hyung?"

****

"Soobin, thank god. What happened? I was so worried about you."

****

"Well…"

****

"Well…?"

****

"I am fine now, please don't worry" he speaks in a lower, soft voice, "But something happened, I would prefer telling you face to face," he softens his voice even more "Can you pick me up, hyung? I need you right now, I will inform the secretary that you are here so you can come to the infirmary, alright?"

****

"Infirmary? What- Bin… Ok, alright I am coming right now, don't worry darling."

****

He hangs up and asks the nurse to inform the secretary about Yeonjun, they have information about him on Soobin's folder, he is his mate to be after all. His handsome, hardworking and oblivious boyfriend... Yeonjun is the perfect Alpha really, Soobin couldn't ask for more, sadly he can't dedicate himself to his Alpha now, he has so much work to do, he has a game that he needs to win, that's his priority. He can be fateful to Yeonjun in the future, they aren't even that much of a real couple on the omega's eyes anyway.

****

꧂

____

Soobin waits a little playing with his fingers to keep his intrusive thoughts away, mind speeding up thinking about a hundred different things at the same time, memories fighting their way in, guilt, sadness and fear pressuring to be heard, but it's ok, he pushes them away, lock them inside a safe box on his mind. Because soon he smells his boyfriend, and he needs to put a pretty act on for him.

****

_Soobin smiles. ___

****

____

****

____

****

"Hi, excuse me. I am here to pick up Choi Soobin, I am Choi Yeonjun." 

****

_Game on. ___

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment if you'd like <3


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Signs of dissociation.

꧂

After the couple exits the school building, they make their way in a slow pace to Yeonjun's car. With their hands held together, Soobin can smell the worry and frustration coloring his Alpha's scent due to their closeness. They didn't talk about what really happened after class yet, Soobin just told him that it was a small anxiety attack and that, thankfully, he got Mr. Kim’s help, but he would tell the older everything in detail, if that was going to reassure him that he was ok, when they get to his house. He rests his head on Yeonjun's shoulder, getting closer and sweetening his scent to try giving him some sort of comfort.

"Hyung? I am okay now, you know that, right?" The omega looks up at the other, dark eyes shining.

Yeonjun turns around to face him, it doesn't take more than two seconds for the Alpha to bring Soobin's body closer to his in a tight hug. They stay like that for a while, until Yeonjun speaks.

"I know, but I need to make sure still, baby" he caresses the omega's hair gently, "you are the one who matters the most to me, Soobin" the older brushes their cheeks together, scenting the omega who welcomes the touch, chest purring with content and _love?_

_So good, so safe._

"I would ask if you want to go to your house, but I am feeling really selfish right now" the alpha grabs Soobin's face, gently, brings their lips together in a soft kiss and for a few seconds Soobin feels like floating with warmth and comfort, lips tingling from Yeonjun's touch. 

"That being said, I won't lose the opportunity of having you all for myself this afternoon" the Alpha says, their foreheads and noses pressed together now. 

Yeonjun kisses him again, urgent this time around, his grip on Soobin's waist tight, like the omega would disappear at any moment now. Their lips dance with one another, tongues brushing against each other slowly, so sensual on the omega's eyes… he wants to whine. The hands on his hips travel through his back, caressing him gently, with so much love and affection. The Alpha's scent covers any traces of others on his skin now, Soobin feels overwhelmed in the best way possible. 

_Yes. Feels good. Feels safe._

They part away from the kiss, matching content smiles on their faces. Everyone walking through the parking lot who laid eyes on the pair would say that they were perfect for each other, such a happy couple, a model they earned to achieve one day. _If only they knew..._ Soobin shakes away the bad thoughts trying to creep inside his head, it wasn't the _right moment_ for those, his time with the Alpha is sacred, he gives Yeonjun's cheeks little kisses to distract himself before they finally get inside the Alpha's car and drive safely to the older one's house. 

"How was your day, hyung?" 

Soobin asks, playing with the seat belt. He is still choosing a song on his phone in the meanwhile, Yeonjun always lets him pick what they are listening to inside the car. Soobin ends up choosing one of his chill playlists, he is _supposed_ to be in a calming mood right now. 

"It was good, especially good because I held on to the thought that we would be spending time together today." Yeonjun smiles at him, before focusing on the road again, Soobin stares at the Alpha, his tone of voice so sweet, the sunlight bathing his skin, the slow wind hitting his blue hair, a pretty smile lighting up the handsome features… Yeonjun looks almost unreal like that, too good to be true. 

_Too good, too much for you._

"Classes were fine, I guess. And I think I have a new client, I will tell you everything later over dinner" the Alpha keeps on talking, Soobin keeps staring for a few more seconds, almost losing himself to thoughts about the other. His hands on the wheel, strong features, his strength... out of this world pair of lips, fuck, _his face when he is about to c-_

Yeonjun interrupts his train of thoughts. The Alpha raises the song's volume up, a familiar tune starts playing and Soobin smiles. They sing along to a few songs of the playlist, smiling and giggling together, contentment scents enveloping the car. 

_Perfect._

Soobin watches as the trees and houses go by through the window. Still singing along, a bit lower now, he recognizes the familiar path, they soon will be at Yeonjun's house. 

_It's time._

The omega takes a deep breath, focusing on his course of actions. He turns around to face Yeonjun before speaking up. 

“Anything else that happened?” 

Soobin knows what he is doing, what he is truly asking for. He watches the Alpha's grip on the steering wheel tighten suddenly, the smile falling from his lips, a frown forming on his face, with a pang of satisfaction. 

_Perfect timing._

"Yes, I also got very worried about you, Soobin!” Yeonjun is parking the car on the driveway already. 

"Aren't you supposed to move the car inside the garage?" The omega lowers his voice, showing _submission._

Yeonjun side eyes him. 

"I will do that later, let's not worry about _the car_ , right now" He turns it off, taking his seatbelt off before facing the younger, “I need you to tell me exactly what happened and with details, I can't rest knowing that you are having these attacks again. And if we need to get you help." 

_There it is, again._ The word echoes inside the omega's head. For a split second Soobin feels 15 years old all over again, screaming for an exit out of his mind. 

_An exit out of his body._

He lets the tears fill up his eyes, hands shaking. 

"I- It's not like that, I promise. You know that I am better now." 

The tears fall down his cheeks. Pretty lips trembling, eyes full of anxiety. 

Yeonjun notices the change in a second. _Of course he does, he pays too much attention to you._

"Darling, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset by bringing this up" he moves closer to Soobin, unbuckling the omega's seat belt before hugging him, "shh, it's ok, you know that I am here for you" he moves his nose up and down Soobin's neck, scenting him. 

"We just need to talk so I can help you, baby." 

"I know, I am sorry, Alpha. I am scared…" he cries harder, shoulders start shaking. 

"It's ok, Soobin. Let it out, come here." 

Yeonjun gets comfortable in his seat, pats his thighs gesturing Soobin to get there. The omega goes in a second, hugging the Alpha, face pressed against his neck scenting him desperately like only an omega in heat would. 

They stay like that for a good amount of time. Yeonjun caresses Soobin's back and hair, showering him with love and affection. The omega cried everything that he had been suppressing over months, letting himself drown in his sorrows, fears and pain, he wouldn't have another opportunity like this so soon. 

However, slowly, he starts to calm down. And that's when Yeonjun's cell phone starts ringing, Soobin moves away from the Alpha's neck so he can face him. 

"You can answer, it may be important, I am okay here." He goes back to scenting the Alpha. 

"Hi mom, don't worry we are ok." he hears Yeonjun talking. 

"Yeah, I picked him up from school. We are outside, it's okay." 

Soobin stops listening, getting lost in Yeonjun's voice and scent. The Alpha's soft skin is so nice to rub against, he feels all fuzzy inside, focused on everything that he was feeling at the moment, in the heat that Yeonjun's body radiated, his delicious dark cocoa with a little bit of fresh lemons scent enveloping Soobin's mind and body. The omega whines softly, his hands travelling through the Alpha's torso, he gives Yeonjun's neck a few kisses, before they turn into little bites. 

The Alpha stops him. 

"Soobin? Are you ok?" He asks, bringing the omegas face close to his and away from his neck. 

_Oh no._

_I am ok, perfect._ Soobin wants to say, but the words don't come out at all. He just stares at Yeonjun, eyes glazed, face flushed. _Want you, I am fine._ Everything that Soobin wants to say ends up lost inside the maze of fuzziness in his mind, he blinks. 

_One, two, three._

He tries to pay attention to whatever is coming out from Yeonjun's mouth, but he can't. Only sees the way his pretty lips are moving and gives it a peck. He feels dazed, hypnotized. The Alpha's grip on him tightens, Soobin stares at him, confusion showing on his eyes. _Please don’t ever leave._

Suddenly his face is back at the Alphas neck. He feels _happy, content._ Yeonjun gets some of it now, Soobin guesses, because soon he is being carried out of the car and things happen in a blur. He doesn't process them though, after a while he closes his eyes, giving himself a good deserved rest. 

꧂

It's dark outside when Soobin opens his eyes again. He is enveloped in a comfortable hug, _Yeonjun._ The bed feels nice, the scent, the temperature, the hand playing with his hair, everything feels nice. He turns around to look at Yeonjun. 

"Oh, so you are finally awake, sleepyhead" Soobin gets a kiss on his forehead. 

He stretches while yawning before just giving a little nod and smile as an answer. 

"How are you feeling? Can you answer?" The Alpha asks and Soobin feels like a bucket of ice was dropped on his head. 

_Oh no, fuck._

_Did it happen again?_

_That wasn’t supposed to happen._

Slowly things come back to him. They are all blurred but he remembers seeing Beomgyu somehow, and Yeonjun's mother? Were they talking? He is pretty sure he saw them both. He knows that he somehow ate, the Alpha must have fed him. A specific memory comes to mind and he wants to hide. 

_"Why don't you touch me?" He asks Yeonjun, who is trying to give him apple pieces. He is sitting on his lap again._

_"Please eat, love."_

_"Want to touch you so bad." He whines, moving his hips against the Alpha's crotch. Yeonjun stops him **again.**_

Soobin shakes his head, making the flashes disappear, he doesn't want to know. Deep down he fucking knows that must not have been the only time he tried something with Yeonjun during his _haze_. He really doesn't want to know, that's too much. 

"Soobin? Are you listening?" 

He takes a deep breath before answering. 

"Yes, I am. I am sorry for what happened, hyung. I didn't mean to space out like that." He looks down, voice almost a whisper. 

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing. Besides, you know that I would never judge you, right?" 

_Is that some kind of joke? If only he knew. Focus._

"I know that, you have been proving yourself for ten years already." Soobin lets out a small giggle before cuddling back into the Alpha's arms. 

"I can't really see how eleven year old me proved things to you, but I am glad he did, Soobin." Yeonjun giggles too, kissing the top of the omega's head. 

"You know what, hyung?" Soobin breaks the comfortable silence that they were in, "I have been yours since I was nine, and still…” he pauses, preparing for what is coming after what he says next, “sometimes I feel like I am not." 

_Yes, bring that up again._

Yeonjun lets out a tired groan. 

"Soobin… I don't want to start a sexual relationship between us right now baby, you know that. Not when we don't have the control that we need." 

Soobin wants to laugh, wants to hit Yeonjun's pretty face until he wakes up. He sits on the bed, getting away from the Alpha's embrace. 

"I am not asking for control, Yeonjun. You took a few incidents and made them a huge thing inside your head!" he rants, arms crossed. 

"A few incidents? What happened today, huh? I am not doing anything with you like that, Soobin." The Alpha sits on the bed too. 

"Do not rub this at my face. It's not like it happens all the time, even! I am just asking to be yours." Soobin looks down, staring at the bed. 

Yeonjun takes one of his hands, bringing them to his face as he leaves a kiss there before answering. 

"And I am asking for you to wait a little more, I am sorry. Don't be upset, love. You can get out of those meds when we mate. I promise." 

_What a dream._

" _She_ will postpone it for as long as _she_ can, and you know it. That control freak." 

"I will talk to your mother again, she can't keep you to herself forever, our deal was a year after your graduation" Yeonjun brings him close again in another hug, trying to give him comfort. Soobin didn't have the sweetest relationship with his mother. 

"I wish it was sooner." The omega stares into the other's eyes. 

"Me too, darling, me too." 

They make out on Yeonjun's bed for a while, Soobin under the Alpha, holding himself back with all the energy left in him, Yeonjun's hand caressing his waist, clearly holding himself back too, the older breaks their kiss, going down for his neck, filling it with bites, _yes, finally_ , Soobin sighs. But a commotion downstairs interrupts them. The Omega Choi recognizes _that voice_ very well. 

"Talking about the devil…" he whines. 

_Why does she have to ruin everything?_

"It's ok, stay here. I will talk to her." 

Soobin watches Yeonjun exiting his room, the Alpha had his grey sweatpants and a white shirt on, while he was still in the clothes he changed into at the infirmary. The omega stands up, walking through the room until he sits on Yeonjun's desk chair, looking through the window and admiring the night sky. He stays like that for a minute, waiting for Yeonjun to come back with or without Soobin's mother, when a car pulls into the neighbor's driveway. 

Soobin knows that car. It belongs to one of his students from the reinforcement classes he gives at the library on tuesdays. That’s Hueningkai’s car. He is confused as to why Beomgyu is coming out of the car, are Beomgyu and Hueningkai a thing now? And wait, is Beomgyu the friendly neighbor Yeonjun talks about? He never mentioned his status or name, but it's not like Soobin asked either. Somehow the fact that Beomgyu, his _omega_ classmate, is that neighbor bothers Soobin a little. 

He watches Beomgyu getting inside his house, waits until he turns the lights on in his room, the room now visible through the window, so close to Yeonjun's. 

_Do they talk through these windows?_

He suppresses the thought, but it haunts him when he sees Beomgyu staring back at him confused, hand up ready to wave at someone that wasn't him. 

_Beomgyu? Really? Is that a joke?_

Soobin didn't want to go back to his games so soon, he really didn't, but life doesn't give him a rest, it seems. 

_Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment if you'd like <3  
> Until next time :)


End file.
